Righteous Fury
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: At Summerslam 2013, AJ and Bayley are battling for the Divas Championship when their match is suddenly hijacked by 3 mysterious women. Their mission? Take over the WWE with righteous...fury. Summer/Seth, Dean/Paige, Roman/Anya!
1. Righteous Fury

_A/N: Hey guys, White here again. Hope you've enjoyed your Sunday. This next story is based during Summerslam 2013 in a bit of an AU, with Paige, Summer Rae and a mysterious Russian bruiser named Anya creating a deadly group of destruction that follows the path of The Shield. Hope y'all enjoy it!_

_Summerslam 2013_

It was the night of Summerslam and the Los Angeles, California crowd had been pumped throughout the card. Now the Divas title match between AJ Lee and Bayley was taking place. Bayley was on a roll in this match since she just hit a solid side slam to counter a Black Widow attempt. However they didn't know that three women wearing sleek protective jackets were making their way to the ring.

AJ grimaced in pain from the side slam. Her and Bayley had been battling over her precious title for about 10 minutes. She slowly got up to her feet, ready to continue.

The three girls stormed the ring one by one in unison and stared Bayley down. A blonde, an ivory toned raven, and a tan brunette all glared a hole through the Queen of Hugs.

Bayley gave them a confident smile, ready to take them on if need be.

"Me first!" The athletic blonde called out to her teammates. She wanted to be the first one to put Bayley down.

The ivory-skinned diva and the tan brunette nodded, wearing sadistic grins.

The athletic blonde turned Bayley around, bent her backwards, and gracefully hit her Summer Crush finisher.

Bayley hit the mat hard, as the crowd swelled with furious boos.

"Who's next?" The blonde asked with a smile.

The ivory diva smiled with glee, indicating she wanted a turn.

The muscular brunette and the athletic blonde forced Bayley to her feet, ready to continue her punishment.

The ivory brunette let out a cold ruthless scream as she connected with a cradle DDT.

The jeers swelled once again as Bayley was driven headfirst into the mat

"Finish her." The ivory one told the muscular diva coldly.

And the muscular woman did just that. She grabbed the motionless Bayley by her arms in a full nelson grip to pull her up, lift her up, and then drop her hard in a full nelson bomb.

AJ wanted no part of these girls so she quickly got out of the ring, grabbed her title from the timekeeper and skipped up the ramp.

Meanwhile the three invading divas just stood there, soaking in all of the disparaging sounds from the arena audience, proud of what they did to Bayley in her match.

"What did we just see.." JBL wondered.

"I have no idea but our Divas title match just got hijacked by these three invading women from nowhere!" Michael Cole explained.

"See if Bayley's alright!" King exclaimed, worried for the sweet perky diva.

"I would but it looks like the EMTs are already on the move," Cole said as medical workers ran to the ring with a stretcher.

The 3 invading divas smiled proudly as Bayley was loaded on to the stretcher, before they headed back into the stands.

The crowd jeered in hate of their match being interrupted by the invading women as they marched up the stairs of the arena away from the ring. The WWE Universe demanded answers and were expecting them as soon as possible. But they didn't have to wait long it seemed as Raw was the very next night.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have word that the women who interrupted Summerslam's Divas match are calling themselves The Furies: Summer Flash, Paige Knight, and Anya Storm are here in the building and will be interviewed by Renee Young coming up next." Cole exclaimed.

"This doesn't end well." JBL drawled.

"They won't attack little Renee." King said, certain that The Furies won't hurt Renee Young.

"If their anything like The Shield, they might." JBL reasoned.

"This'll make them worse than The Shield." King replied, attacking an commentator like that was something that The Shield never did.

Renee Young was in her chair, looking at the three ladies before her. They wore black flack jackets and matching pants with multiple pockets, looking like SWAT team officers. It was a stark contrast to Renee who was wearing a red dress and no shoes.

"And we go live to our colleague Renee Young." Cole plugged for the WWE fans at home.

"Thank you guys I'm sitting here with my guests, The Furies," Renee said, trying to keep a confident face while in the presence of three girls that just assaulted Bayley last night. "Thank you for this time girls." She said calmly.

"Pleasure to be here, Miss Young." Paige purred.

Renee fought a smile at Paige so she could her first question, "So ladies lets get down to business. Are you working for AJ Lee?" Renee asked.

"Nope." Paige replied coolly.

"Maybe." Summer said with a little smirk.

Anya stayed stoic and quiet.

Paige smirked. "The Furies are nothing like past Diva groups. We're not ditzy and airheaded like LayCool and we're more dangerous than the Divas of Doom ever were."

"So just _why_ are you here?" Renee asked. The WWE Universe as well as herself had to know this.

"For order." Anya suddenly spoke up, her voice full of cold power and intimidation.

"Now don't get us wrong Renee. We respect the ones who have talent, looking at you two, AJ Lee and Bayley. The problem is, they go about women's wrestling all the wrong way. We're about skills, we're about technical precision, we're about wrestling excellence and execution." Summer replied pridefully.

Summer turned to Anya for a minute, giving her a non-verbal cue to speak.

"If I wanna tell you something honey, you can be sure I'll speak my mind.." Anya spoke in a slow, but deadly cold intimidating tone.

Summer and Renee nodded respectfully. Neither one of them wanted to see Anya get mad.

"Look sweetheart, we know what your thinking. We helped AJ keep the Divas Championship, so you think we interfered to benefit her right?" Paige asked calmly, flipping her long beautiful raven-black hair back.

"Well...yeah that's what I'm thinking." Renee said with a nod.

"It's coincidence, happenstance, ya ever heard of it?" Summer asked coolly.

"It's not about benefiting AJ, its about right and wrong. There's a right way of wrestling like us, Trish Stratus and Lita for example, and a wrong way like those wankers on Total Divas." Paige firmly asserted, some anger in her voice.

"But The Shield did the exact same thing just eight months ago and you guys caused havoc just like The Nexus and the nWo," Renee said, holding her ground.

"Look we know what your thinking, we know what's being written. We're not mercenaries, we're not part of The Shield, The Nexus is long dead and we certainly are not The Nexus, if your lookin' for the nWo, go buy the DVD or get the WWE Network." Paige fired back sharply.

"It's simple. Where excellence and proper women's wrestling no longer exists, we're gonna step in, and show them the proper way to wrestle with righteous...**fury**." Summer said coldly, looking into Renee's eyes.

Renee was about to speak when Anya spoke first. "I have something to say. We've said enough. This interview's over honey." She replied in that same cold intimidating tone.

Renee had some questions left to ask but Anya unnerved her. "But I...okay." The blonde said, ending her questions reluctantly.

As Summer and Anya left, Paige followed them, but not before giving Renee a creepily chaste kiss on the cheek.

To be continued...


	2. Teasing A Lunatic

_Last Time on Righteous Fury_

_"It's not about benefiting AJ, its about right and wrong. There's a right way of wrestling like us, Trish Stratus and Lita for example, and a wrong way like those wankers on Total Divas." Paige firmly asserted, some anger in her voice._

_"But The Shield did the exact same thing just eight months ago and you guys caused havoc just like The Nexus and the nWo," Renee said, holding her ground. _

_"Look we know what your thinking, we know what's being written. We're not mercenaries, we're not part of The Shield, The Nexus is long dead and we certainly are not The Nexus, if your lookin' for the nWo, go buy the DVD or get the WWE Network." Paige fired back sharply. _

_"It's simple. Where excellence and proper women's wrestling no longer exists, we're gonna step in, and show them the proper way to wrestle with righteous...**fury**." Summer said coldly, looking into Renee's eyes._

_Renee was about to speak when Anya spoke first. "I have something to say. We've said enough. This interview's over honey." She replied in that same cold intimidating tone. _

_Renee had some questions left to ask but Anya unnerved her. "But I...okay," the blonde said, ending her questions reluctantly. _

_As Summer and Anya left, Paige followed them, but not before giving Renee a creepily chaste kiss on the cheek._

_End Flashback_

Renee looked at Paige with a surprised and uneasy look on her face, taken aback by that kiss.

Meanwhile The Shield, WWE's most notable stable was standing by the interview area with light smiles and friendly smirks on their faces, ready to greet The Furies.

As soon as Paige caught sight of The Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose, she smiled bashfully, having been down in NXT with him before.

"Hello ladies." Dean said with a light smile on his face as soon as he saw the three girls.

"Dean, Seth, Roman." Summer greeted cheerily.

"Hey Summer, saw your interview. Welcome to the WWE." Seth smiled at her while Roman had the same smile at Anya.

Summer blushed a little, while Anya looked away in shyness.

"So did you like the interview?" Paige asked innocently, trying to break the innocent awkwardness.

"Yeah heh, alot like ours eh boys?" Dean joked.

"Yeah. Nothing wrong with that." Roman smiled.

"Well we did try to put our own spin on things a little." Summer pointed out holding a proud smile as well.

"I did like you using my line about not being renegades or mercenaries." Dean smirked at Paige, walking just a little closer to the ivory diva.

"I had a feeling you'd like that," Paige smirked back.

Dean's smirk widened as he pulled Paige into his arms, tracing her long neat black hair with his finger, in contrast to Dean's messy wild brown hair.

"So should we just leave or something?" Seth asked his brown-haired comrade.

"Eh, if ya want. Up to you man." Dean replied, his attention mostly on Paige.

"Knew that was comin," Roman smirked at Anya. "Why don't we head to our locker room and get to know each other better," Seth purred, grabbing Summer's hand and suavely kissing it.

Summer blushed. "That what you want Seth?"

"It is." Seth nodded and smiled. "Let's go."

Summer nodded, walking with Seth, while Dean led Paige, leaving the group's powerhouses alone to converse.

"You comin too, Anya?" Roman asked with a cool smile on his face.

"Sure..if you want me to." Anya replied.

"Let's go then," Roman smiled, wrapping an arm around Anya's waist so they could leave the room together.

Anya smiled, leaving with Roman, leaving Dean alone with Paige.

"Now we're all alone," Paige smirked.

"Just what you hoped for huh?" Dean smirked.

"Yeah, just what I wanted." Paige grinned.

"Why's that?" Dean purred.

"Well I can do this to you with nobody looking," Paige said softly before giving Dean a light kiss.

"Mmm yeah girl, thats what I like." Dean smirked.

Paige smirked lightly before slipping her tongue into the kiss to deepen it.

Dean moaned softly, cupping Paige's cheeks with his hands.

Paige wrapped her arms around Dean's waist to keep him close to her within the passionate kiss.

"Mmmm...Paige..." Dean moaned a little louder.

Paige broke the kiss and whispered with a light yet smug smile. "You want me, don't you Dean?"

"Don't get smug with me lil lady." Dean teased.

"Why not? There's girls that wish they had Dean Ambrose's arms around their sides, holding them." Paige smirked

Dean cursed to himself. "Girl's got skills.." He mumbled under his breath.

"Of course I do," Paige grinned at the taller man.

"You didn't hear that." Dean grumbled.

"I did. So are you going to kiss me or what?" Paige smirked.

"Can we do more?" Dean smirked lecherously.

"Not here." Paige smirked back.

"Hah, good one. Almost sounded like you were serious." Dean chuckled.

"I am serious. You're not getting that far yet." Paige stated seriously now as her smirk faded.

"You can't do that to me girl..." Dean whined.

"I can and I did." Paige cooed. She was going to make Dean wait until she was ready.

"Your killin me babe. What am I supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Something else until we meet again," Paige purred, backing out of Dean's arms just to make sure he didn't get frisky.

Dean immediately smashed his lips against Paige's.

Paige backed away from Dean, turning her head away from the lip contact before too long.

"Come on babe, seriously.." Dean chuckled.

"Yes, seriously." Paige said, a bit of annoyance in her tone now.

"Babe I was joking, sheesh." Dean replied stubbornly.

"Good. Now if you behave yourself you will see me as soon as the show ends, okay Hound of Justice?" She asked with a light smile, a finger tracing his combat vest.

"Yeah yeah...beat by a chick.." Dean muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Paige asked, hearing Dean grumble something.

"Nothin." Dean replied casually.

"Oh, thought I didn't hear anything," Paige smirked before walking to the exit of the room.

"Freakin...I'm supposed to be in control, not the chicks.." Dean muttered, heading off to The Shield's locker room.

Paige was proving to be quite the challenge, but no one could resist Dean Ambrose for long...

To be continued...


End file.
